


Best Hot Cocoa Ever Made

by jadedgemini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgemini/pseuds/jadedgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean makes his best cup of cocoa and gets very excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Hot Cocoa Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna write 25 days worth of Christmas ficlets but I doubt I could pull that off but I do have one other im very excited about.

"MARCO! Marco, Marco, Marco! Guess what?!" Jean jumped excitedly with a mug in his hands. Marco stared at his boyfriend as he witnessed his child like wonder.  
"What? Why are you so excited?" Marco asked with a bright smile.  
"I made hot cocoa!" Jeans' excitement refused to waver. Marco cocked an eyebrowm  
"You make it all the time. You are seriously the designated hot chocolate maker, why is this so exciting?" He asked, confusion painted across his freckled face.  
"I added peanut butter!" Jean cheered. "Try it!" He demanded as he shoved the mug into his boyfriends face.  
"I don't like peanut butter unless it's in Reeses cups." Marco tried to push the mug away politely.  
"Pllleeaasee try it." Jean begged. Marco couldn't turn down his lovers begs so he took the mug and and sipped. It tasted just like Reeses cups.  
"Jean, babe, you are a genius." Jean nodded in approval. "You aren't getting this back." Marco informed the other.


End file.
